


Epiphany

by Pandir



Series: Justice & Anders - Bodily Fluids [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gen, Introducing a spirit to worldly pleasures, M/M, Post-Merging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Anders is giving head, Justice has a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "bodily fluids".
> 
> This one is about semen. ;)

Justice did not want to pay any mind to pleasures and desires, and no matter how much Anders had tried to describe the appeal and thrill of sexual arousal to the spirit, as well as the surely very just idea of giving and receiving pleasure, Justice had refused to see any point to it.

So there was something almost comfortingly familiar about the nagging voice in his head when Anders decided that spirit possession aside, he was still only human, and in dire need of some basic human intimacy. There was not much fun he could afford or allow himself these days, especially since Justice made it impossible for him to get even the slightest bit drunk.  _Trust me,_ Anders tried to appease his pressing bad conscience that he was entirely certain could only be due to Justice’s reluctance,  _I certainly will enjoy it, and I am sure we’ll profit from that in some way, at least._

Justice was silent then, although Anders found himself unusually pre-occupied with the warmth of the hands on his body, the heat of their kiss, the smell of sweat on their skin as they shed their clothes.  
It was only when Anders was on his knees, his lips wrapped around the other’s cock, the low moans above him growing hoarser and fingers digging into his hair, pulling it in just the right way to send Anders over the edge, that it all fell into place. With a few more thrusts, the man above reached completion, the thick liquid coating Anders’ tongue both strangely new and not a novelty at all, and there was but one thought in Anders’ mind.  _Oh._

Like a small revelation that came with a rather distinct sense of fascination, and fulfilment.

There was a knowing smile on Anders’ lips as he wiped his mouth, his mind full of the new-found certainty that climaxing together really was an entirely  _just_  way of experiencing pleasure.


End file.
